Urpölen
by Bagge
Summary: Den allra första Übern


**Urpölen  
**

  
**Dementi**. Karaktärerna tillhör inte mig!

* * *

Innan det nyskapade jordklotet ännu riktigt svalnat, när atmosfären fortfarande mest av allt bestod av vattenånga och metangas och ozonlagret inte var mycket mer än billig science fiction, då var livet som gud inte särskilt intressant, reflekterade Afrodite. Det var tvärtom rent ut sagt pest. Hon hade aska i håret, den ultravioletta strålningen fick hennes hy att pora sig och det stank av svavel vart hon än gick. Kärlek var framtidens melodi, om detta hyste hon inga tvivel, och att hon så snart saker och ting börjat lugna ned sig lite var hon övertygad om att det skulle gå ordna en anständig staty, värdig hennes skönhet. Det verkade dock vara långt dit. Hennes försök att stapla stenblock på varandra i en vagt gudinneliknande form hade så här långt inte varit alltför lyckade, allra minst som hennes bröder större delen av dagarna av hjärtans lust ägnade sig åt att vräka kokande klumpar magma på varandra och förstöra allt som kom i närheten. Livet som en ung gud på en ung jord var faktiskt ganska värdelöst. 

Det är en allmänt spridd missuppfattning att gudar skapas ur människors tro på dem. Detta är inte mer sant än att huvudpersoner i en bok skapas av en författare. Som en och annan insiktsfull diktare vet att berätta handlar framgångsrikt författarskap snarare om att upptäcka än att skapa. (Anledningen till att vissa karaktärer då och då tycks leva sitt eget liv är sålunda inte särskilt långsökt - det är inte bara som det verkar. Det är därför man skall vara försiktig som författare med hur man utformar sista kapitlet.) Gudar har varit med från första stund, och de kommer inte att lämna oss ifred förrän till slutet - om ens då. Allt prat om "enda sättet att döda en gud" är förövrigt just prat. Gudarna dör inte, de tar ett steg tillbaka och låter någon annan ta över deras plats. De tittar fortfarande på.

Den Afrodite som för tillfället satt och surade på kanten av en svavelfylld pöl med klägg var dock inte det minst lik den Afrodite som senare tiders stavsvingande sidekicks och kverulerande krigarprinsessor skulle komma att känna -gudarnas form och utseende är nu en sak som är ganska töjbar. Faktum var att den Afrodite som med - på ett metaforiskt plan - hängande huvud och plutande underläpp satt och surmulet - fortfarande metaforiskt - rörde om i kläggpölen med ett finger rent konkret inte var mycket av en gudinna eller ens fysisk uppenbarelse överhuvudtaget. (Och för en gudinna som Afrodite, som rent instinktivt var mycket intresserad av sin fysiska uppenbarelse, var detta ett ganska hårt slag). Det som rent konkret, med alla metaforer bortskalade, hängde över pölen i ett fåfängt försök att spegla sig i det stinkande vattnet, var inte stort mycket mer än en hastigt uppblommad känsla av längtan och åtrå - men handen på hjärtat skulle en mer sentida Afrodite i sina olika skepnader, fast med alla metaforer avskalade, inte vara stort mycket mer än så heller.

Inte stort mycket mer, men ändå inte bara. Däremellan fanns en differens som, även om den i det stora hela inte var mycket att räkna med överhuvudtaget, ändå just nu betraktade den kemikaliebemängda pölen med mer än bara trumpet intresse. Den betraktade en klunga molekyler med vad som bäst beskrivs som en blandning mellan förvåning och - så småningom - ren förtjusning.

Föreningarna i pölen gjorde inte riktigt vad som väntades mot dem. De ägnade sig åt den ganska säregna uppgiften att kopiera sig. Molekylerna var stora - större än någonting av det slaget som Afrodite sett tidigare, och de var inordnade i en rad olika segment och enheter, var och en med sin egen struktur, funktion och kemi. En ganska duktig del arbete gick åt då molekylerna med sina snabbt rörliga leder snappade åt sig förbiguppande föreningar, bröt sönder dem i sina beståndsdelar och inkorporerade dem i sin egen struktur. När molekylen blivit stor nog bröts den själv upp och förvandlades till två självständiga enheter. Detta fortgick, och undan för undan blev molekylerna allt mer mobila, skruvandes, snabbt framborrandes genom pölen på jakt efter mer byte. Fascinerad åsåg Afrodite hur denna nya makromolekyl spreds genom pölen, allt mer effektivt slukandes allt som kom i dess väg.

Hennes blick irrade till andra änden av pölen, ett grundare område där en fin film av stoft hade lagt sig på vattenytan och filtrerade undan den mest intensiva solstrålningen. Hon såg där en välordnad samling kristallina föreningar belägna i en tillräckligt avskärmad del av dammen för att kunna utvecklas i fred. När det mjukt nedsilade ljuset bröts i kristallernas prisma fick de hela den delen av pölen att skimra i en trolsk grön nyans som tycktes vara det vackraste Afrodite någonsin sett. Oroligt såg hon de slukande, förstörande makromolekylerna närma sig de vackra kristallerna. Vad skulle väl hända dem i den vanvettiga förödelsen?

När kristaller, vackra som få, ljusgrönt skimrande, och molekylkongurat, metalliskt blåsvarta, otäckt knipande och vevande med utskjutande delar nådde varandra hände dock något som vare sig Afrodite eller hennes syskon hade kunnat ana - även om det bara var Afrodite som var där för att betrakta det hela och inse potentialen av vad som skedde. De bräckliga kristallerna, fångade i järngrepp och lossade från underlaget. De mordiska molekylfingrarna trevandes runt dem för att krossa dem. Så olika varandra. Bundna tillsammans av ett bräckligt band, varje ögonblick hotande att brista och lämna den ena förstörd eller den andra att långsamt gå under. Men bandet höll. Jämvikten bevarades och de två föreningarna hölls kvar i sin gemensamma fas, bundna av ömsesidiga krafter. Den ena, expansiv, okuvlig och med en inre glöd, när som helst hotande att slå ut i en allomfattande brand. Den andra, klar och hård som diamant men ändå följsam, balanserande och med en inre glöd även den, kantänka en göd bra mycket hetare. Tillsammans, något av ett aldrig tidigare skådat slag, något med förmågan inte bara att kopiera sig självt, utan även något som stabiliserade av det skapat. Något som förmådde se bakåt och rätta till misstag. något som förmådde skilja - inte mellan gott och ont, det fick komma senare, men i alla fall bra och mindre bra. Det var inte mycket , knappt mer än en kemisk jämvikt uppnådd med så lite marginal att det knappast var någon marginal alls, men just nu var detta det första steget på vägen mot något den primitiva världen som omgav den fascinerade kärleksgudinnan aldrig förut hade skådat - något med möjligheten att tänka, tala, älska och revoltera. Det var långt dit, men detta var första steget.

Faktum är, vilket kantänka kan intressera någon, att det var kärlekens gudinna som först myntade uttrycket "en helhet som är större än delarna." För det var vad som hände.


End file.
